Will We Ever Be More?
by NaruSasuXSasoDei
Summary: Alfred met Matthew at a bar that he was dragged to. Will a one night stand turn into something more? FAIL SUMMARY IS FAIL! UsCan Lemon
1. Raise Your Glass If Your Feeling Hot

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Raise Your Glass' by P!nk, or Hetalia. If I owned Hetalia there would be lots of things happening at the awesome WCM.  
Anyway, enough of my ranting. Hope you enjoy!

In a little house in America there once lived a obnoxious but fun American named Alfred F. Jones.

Hearing his alarm go off, Alfred rolled over to be met face to face with his bedroom floor whilst his alarm continued to blare in its mocking 'beep' every second.  
"This is so not a good way to start the day..." he mumbled, getting up.  
Alfred did his morning routine and finished it off by sitting on the couch watching TV. He was getting into the show when his phone rang. He glared at it before answering.  
"Jones place. Leave a message and the hero will get back to you when his show is finished." He began, his eyes still trained on the TV.  
"Oh shut up, you bloody git! Your show can wait," Arthur sighed. "look, I was just calling to tell you that a couple of us are going to the pub tonight and wanted to know if you want to come"  
Alfred grinned, and fist pumped. "Hell yeah! You can go anywhere without the hero."  
"Alright, alright. Be there at 8 and wear some attractive for once." Arthur concluded as he hung up leaving a confused American on the other end.  
"I'm attractive..." Alfred pouted and got up going to look into the mirror. He grinned. " Hello sexiness! Artie is jealous of you. We should fix that by trying to get him laid. And I'm glad I live alone cause this is awkward!" Alfred said and looked at the clock. Few hours to kill. Alfred made a few faces trying to find something to do, before he picked up his phone and dialed a number.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey! What's up dude?"  
"Just being as awesome as ever."  
"Don't get egotistical on me Gil. You know I'm capable of kicking your ass."  
A snort. "Only in your dreams Alfred." Gilbert said taking a sip of his beer.  
"I'm not dreaming. I'm fully awake. Come over here and I'll show you." Alfred said, grinning.  
Gilbert laughed. "How about not. West bought more beer and if I'm over there kicking your ass who's gonna be here drinking this perfectly good beer?"  
"Give it Feli. I always wanted to see what would happen."  
"Kesesesese. I like your thinking. Hey Italy! Come here!" Gilbert called looking around the corner to see said bubbly Italian.  
"Ve~! What is it?"  
"Drink this." Gil handed Feli the can of beer.  
"Ve~ I can't! Doistu said that I should never accept anything from you."  
"It's juice."  
"Hm.. Alright..."  
Feli took the can from Gilbert and drank some of it, before he started coughing.  
Gilbert watched, grinning.  
"Dude.. You just totally made my awesome list." Alfred said listening.

About an hour later, Italy was passed out drunk, muttering in his sleep about Germany and pasta.

Around close to 8, Alfred left to go to the club. He arrived as soon as the others did.  
"Alright. Now our goal is to have fun. Whatever else you do is entirely up to you. If you need me I'll be drinking Scotch at the bar." Arthur speeded into the club, leaving the others.  
Gilbert, Alfred, Francis, Antonio, Romano, Ludwig, and Elizabeta (Cause there would be no awesome yaoi if she wasn't there to capture it while drunk) entered the club splitting up after getting their drinks.

Alfred took a sip of his drink, looking around. The song had ended and another song came on. He instantly started to sing along with the words.

_Right, right turn off the lights. __  
__We gonna loose our minds tonight. __  
__What's the deleo?__  
_  
Alfred moved into the crowd joining all the grinding before he finally settled for dancing with a blonde hair, violet eyed boy around his age.

_I love it when it's all to much.__  
__5 A.M turn the radio up.__  
__Where the rock and roll?_

By now both we're drunk with out a care as the continued moving with the beat.

_Party crasher, pant snatcher__  
__Call me up if you a gangster__  
__Don't get fancy just get dancey__  
__Why so serious?_

Alfred and Matthew, as Alfred later found out was his name in the middle of all this, grinned and sang along with the song. Who really cared about names though? All they needed to know is that this wouldn't be a one time thing, hopefully, in their minds.  
"_So your glass if you are wrong. In all the right ways. All my underdogs!_"

Matthew giggled. "_We will never be, never be! Anything thing but loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks!_"

Both burst out laughing, as they continued.

"_Won't you come on and come on.__  
__Raise your glass. Just come on and come on. Raise your glass_."

Both of them raising their glasses, and they resumed their grinding before moving to the beat.

_Slam slam oh hot damn__  
__What part of party don't you understand?__  
__Wish you'd just freak out__Can't stop coming in hot_ _  
__I should be locked up on the spot__  
__It's so on right now_

By now their grinding had gotten more erotic and both were moaning softly. They ignored the song for now focusing on each and the beat.

Alfred went to go take another sip of his drink before he saw it was empty.  
"_Oh shit, my glass is empty... That sucks!_" He shrugged and discarded the glass focusing back in Matthew.

Matthew laughed. "_So if you're to school for cool. And you're treated like a fool. You can choose to let it go_?" Matthew leaned to whisper in Alfred's ear. "_We can always, we can always... Party on our own._"

Matthew grinned and resumed his grinding against Alfred's vital (Where's Prussia when you need him XD) regions turned on greatly by the bulge his felt from the other.

Alfred moaned, the music drowning it out.  
He decided then he needed Matthew. Grabbing the other blonde, he found an empty room closing the door.

Matthew pinned Alfred against the door kissing him. Alfred moaned this time, pushing Matthew back towards the bed, taking their clothes off in the process.

Matthew grinned and worked on their pants, whining when Alfred pulled away.

Alfred chuckled before looking at Matthew. He hummed in pleasure.  
"I can't believe I'm about to claim you."

"Al.. Please..." Matthew begged, pulling Alfred down for another heated kiss.

Finally discarding all clothing, Alfred pulled away placing his fingers at Matthew's mouth he accepted quickly. He moaned at the way Matthew was sucking on his fingers, pulling them away to enter one into Matthew who moaned.

"Al.. Please!" He begged again.  
Alfred smiled. "In such a hurry aren't we?" he teased sliding the final finger in stretching Matthew before pulling them out.  
He lined himself up and slowly pushed in, until he was finally sheathed. Alfred watched Matthew through lust filled eyes before he started to move.  
Matthew arched and moaned, gripping the sheets beneath him. "A-Al!" he moaned out as his prostate was hit.  
Alfred moved faster feeling himself nearing the edge. "M-Mattie.. Come with me.." he said, breathing heavily.  
Matthew nodded, and moaned loudly as he came, feeling Alfred full him to the brim.

Both laid their panting, coming down from their high.  
"I know it's a little to late, er... Early, but.." Alfred leaned closer to Matthew's ear.  
"I love you, Mattie." he whispered.  
Matthew smiled and chuckled. "Love you to Al."

And they both feel asleep in each others embrace.

A/N- So this was kinda an experiment of mine since I was thinking of writing a little thing about these two characters since its one of my favored couples. So please let me know me know how I did in a review and if you have any ideas for Matthew and Alfred. And if I should continue this!


	2. More Than Just A One Night Stand

The next morning brought sunshine and massive headaches. There was also a chance of lost clothes on the floor in the area.  
The first to open their eyes was Matthew which resulted in closing them instantly.  
"What time is it...?" He muttered, sitting up gasping at the sharp pain that went up his spine at the motion. Matthew looked around, his eyes finally landing on the body next to him. He blinked as the previous nights activities came back to him.

Panicking and blushing profusely at the same time, he got up ignoring the pain as much as he could. Going into the bathroom to take a shower.

When he came out, towel around his neck, his boxers from the night on, he found Alfred awake leaning halfway off the bed limply muttering to himself.

Watching amused, he crossed his arms before coughing to get the blondes attention. Matthew laughed when Alfred jumped falling off the bed.

"Not cool." Alfred said standing up.

Matthew laughed. "I thought it was funny not cool." He smirked.

Alfred rolled his eyes and walked over to the bathroom. When he finished he found Matthew on the bed fully clothed.

"Last night was pretty fun."

"Yeah. It was the one night I went clubbing and I ended up losing my virginity to someone who looks like me. Not to mention we were both drunk. And that doesn't help with explaining this to papa and Gil."

"Chill bro. It was the best fuck I had for a while. And your pretty cute so maybe this won't turn out to be like all the other nights? We could to know each other!"

Matthew rolled his eyes, looking at Alfred.

"That would be nice." He said, going over to Alfred and writing his number on the others hand with a pen he found in the drawers of the dresser along with other... things...

Alfred grinned.

"Cool. Text ya later Mattie!" He exclaimed, leaving the room.

Looking around the room, Matthew sighed before two things occurred to him. One: he wasn't forgotten and two: he just scheduled for the blonde to make a date with him by giving Alfred his number. Matthew shook his head. So much to tell Gilbert.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so a few notes. One I am sorry for not updating! I've been obsessed with the new MMORPG game I started playing AND I can't figure out how to go about what I had planned for the chapter. I have it all figured out, I just have to figure out how to go about it.

Second, I am looking for a Beta reader for this story. On top of being the Beta, I'd also like to know if you would help me in the future as this story progresses. If you're interested just PM me OR send me an email since I will most likely see the email first.

My email is hetaliaalliespowers a / dot / c o m .

And thirdly… I actually think that was all…

So once again sorry for not updating in forever, I'll try to get the chapter done and stay away from gaming for a while…

So thank you for putting up with me thus far! Your truly Prussia worthy.


	4. Chapter 4

All I can say is wow. Just wow. Considering this was originally only supposed to be a one shot and not multiple chapters, I expected to get a bad review of it. I was very wrong. This is honestly not the score I was expecting. I thought it would be like five-ish. Wow…

Review Rating ~ 8/10

_(WARNING 2: Contains yaoi/gay romance ;D)_

This is the first story on Quotev I've read with yaoi in it! Omg, I just love yaoi so much *O*)/

That one night stand was really cute~! Although I'd say you rushed it a little bit. The kiss part came a bit too quick, don't you think?

In the middle of the first chapter, Italy was so cute! W)/

I also just realised that men can be virgins. Before I thought only females could be virgins. Maybe I should pay a bit more attention to PDHPE class XD

The yaoi in this story is so KAWAII! 33 Alfred and Matthew are honestly the BEST YAOI PAIRING 33 The third chapter was quite adorable. I like how you kept the pace of this story quite steady.

The characters are all funny in their own way 3 I like how they are funny even though they're not intentionally trying to be funny in the story! Great job there 3

Altogether, I really love this story and I think you should continue it! Update soon 3


	5. So, can we be more?

"So, wait. Let me get this straight. You barely know this dude and you gave him your number because he was an awesome one night stand. Not to mention he looks a bit like you." Gilbert said slowly.

Matthew nodded behind the pillow he had shoved in front of his face. "He was so sweet… I just had to." He said, moving the pillow from his face a bit.

Gilbert grinned. "Dude, do you actually like him?"

Matthew blushed and moved the pillow right back in front of his face. "Gil!"

Gilbert laughed. "Sorry, sorry. It was a serious question though. Do you actually want this to go farther than a one night stand?"

Matthew looked at Gil, tightening his grip on the pillow. He looked down. Did he want it to be more? Alfred was pretty cute in his opinion. Not that he'd ever say that out loud. The embarrassment would kill him.

Matthew allowed a small smile. "It's the first time someone other than you hasn't forgotten about me." He said softly.

Gilbert watched Matthew, smiling a little. "Mattie, nothing's going to happen unless you try. If you like him, then give it a try! What's the worst that can happen? He said he liked you too, right? Go for it! It may turn out to be a happy ending. Like one of those shitty fairytales where everything goes wrong then in the end some weird looking old lady in a pink dress waves her magic wand and everything's all fancy and shit."

Matthew blinked. "Gil, you just described Cinderella…" Matthew said, trying to keep himself from laughing.

Gilbert looked at him, then away. "U-Uh... Um… It's Arthur's fault! He didn't have anything good to do in his house and I found some books laying around… Don't judge me. I'm still more awesome than you."

"Coming from the guy who plays the flute." Matthew said, teasingly.

"Kesesesesese~ Jealous?" Gilbert said, his trademark grin in place.

Matthew laughed. "Nope. I got Hockey, pancakes and maple syrup. I'm good without the flute."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Those pancakes and syrup are pretty badass."

"Their Canadian. Of course they are."

"Feisty! I like it!" Gilbert said, smirking.

Matthew turned red. "Gilbert you idiot!" He said throwing the pillow at Gilbert, before running out the room with only the sound of laughter behind him.

**~CxoCxoCxoCxoCxoCxo~**

Alfred sighed, tuning out what Arthur was saying. It began with 'you git' and continued. After a while you tend to stop listening even if the person who's talking doesn't know it. Apparently

Arthur hadn't realized it yet since he was still lecturing Alfred about something he did.

Alfred didn't care enough to know what it was. Currently, he was playing on his Xbox nodding and pretending to actually listen to what Arthur was saying. Glancing at the time, Alfred wondered when Francis would come to save him. Surely he noticed Arthur wasn't home, right? If he did then he must be enjoying his time in peace.

"That's why you need to follow- Alfred? Alfred! ALFRED!" Arthur said, pulling the controlling from Alfred's hands.

"Dude! Iggy! Come on! I almost beat that level!"

"I don't care, you bloody git! Have you been ignoring me all this time!?"

"…. No…."

Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed. "Then pray tell Alfred, what was I talking about?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Um… It had to do with… This monkey who was able to operate this machine gun and he totally raided a pirate ship! The captain was all like "I'm gonna get you!" and the monkey was like

"oooh ooh aah aah!" and it was epic! Then there was this huge crash and the ship went boom! The monkey was like a freaking ninja dude! He was on the shore before the bomb even had a chance to go off! Oh! In the end, the monkey got the gold and a really hot chick! It was sooooo EPIC!"

Arthur blinked, staring at Alfred. "What the hell…? Alfred! You git, that was last night's episode of Monkey Invaders!"

"Really? Oh yeah! Dude, wasn't that epic!?"

Arthur sighed. "You're an idiot…"

"No, I'm the hero!"

"Git!"

"So harsh Iggy! ...Hey wait a minute, how do you even know about Monkey Invaders?"

Arthur froze. "Well… Um… Gilbert watches it…" He lied, laughing nervously.

Alfred blinked then grinned. "Uh huh. Yeah. Sure he does Iggy." He teased.

Arthur blushed. "I-it's… Fine… I watch Monkey Invaders… Your stupid shows are addicting."

Alfred grinned. "I know! That's why I'm the hero!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Yeah, sure."

"Hey Iggy, remember last night?"

"Somewhat. Why?" Arthur asked, looked at Alfred curiously.

"Cause I met this really cute dude and we kinda... Had..." Alfred blushed, trailing off.

Arthur smirked. "I'm not sure I understand what you're implying."

Alfred coughed, looking at everything but Arthur.

"We had *cough* we had sex" He said quietly.

"What was that?"

"We had sex! Gosh! You're so mean, dude!" Alfred said pouting.

Arthur laughed. "Oh, I know I am! You need to man up and learn how to say it out loud like just now."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Anyway, this morning he gave me his number. So I was wondering whether or not this can become more."

"No. Alfred they call it a one night stand for a reason. You see them one night and then never again." Arthur said, averting his gaze.

"Mattie's too sweet to do that!" Alfred argued, crossing his arms.

Arthur sighed. "Fine. Do what you will. Don't come crying to me when you he breaks your heart broken." Arthur said, taking his leave.

Alfred shook his head. "You're wrong about him. You'll see." He muttered, going over to the phone. He took the piece of paper off the table and dialed the number. As it rang, he began to get nervous until he heard that sweet voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mattie. It's Alfred."


End file.
